


Back in Spades

by starstruck1986



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 08:37:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starstruck1986/pseuds/starstruck1986
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warnings: Incest, emotion.<br/>Summary:  Charlie knows what it is to say goodbye to guilt, and embrace his love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back in Spades

“We... have... to be... less... obvious!” Charlie grunted, smashing the bat he held into the bludger zooming towards him.  
  
Technically, they weren't meant to be abusing their sister's privileges and using her practice kit to play family games. Their annual 'reverse Weasley clash' had become habit. The rules were simple; all players had to play a spot they never normally played. Somehow, he and Ron had both ended up as beaters that year, and as the bludger made for him again, Charlie had to concede that it was hard work -and definitely not the time to be discussing the fact that Ron kept cornering him in not-so-private places.  
  
“You really think they're watching?” Ron asked grimly, eyes pointed to the other end of the orchard. “They don't care, Charlie. Too wrapped up in their own lives.”  
“Are you willing to take that risk?”  
  
Ron's blue eyes turned on him then and Charlie's mouth went dry. Those eyes were full of longing and a silent answer that yes, Ron was willing to take the risk, even if Charlie himself was not.  
  
“I love you,” Ron said simply, and zoomed to the other end of the orchard, presumably to put distance between them after his admission.  
  
Charlie immediately wanted him back.  
  
***  
  
Keeping his tread light, Charlie twisted the doorknob to Ron's room at the top of the house. Of course, as adults, they all had other residences, but they were all at home for their parents' anniversary, which happened to coincide with Bill's thirtieth birthday. None of them seemed to have been sober for days.  
  
Charlie had more than enough alcoholic encouragement in his veins as he crossed the threshold into Ron's room. His long body was curled into his childhood bed, eager not to escape the confines of his blanket into the cold November air. He closed the door behind him and locked it with his wand. Approaching the bed, Ron did not stir, and Charlie was glad for the unguarded stance of his littlest brother.  
  
His chest rose and fell with steady lungfuls of air. A light snore could be heard. Charlie couldn't help but smile and watch a little longer. Ron was a busy creature, holding down his own job and helping George in the shop and generally being there for everybody who needed him. It was only Charlie who had seen him break, when nobody seemed to be there for Ron in return.  
  
He wouldn't deny that he had been pleased that, in the end, it had been his shoulder that Ron wanted, and had wanted ever since. He perched on the edge of Ron's bed and was unable to stop himself from reaching out to brush the man's fringe away from his eyes. Seemingly sensing it was him, Ron nuzzled into the touch of Charlie's hand and even mouthed a small kiss into the flesh.  
  
“Took your time,” he muttered sleepily. “Been waiting since eleven.”  
“Had to make sure they were all asleep...”  
“Well when I come to Romania next month... we can be together... no secrets...” Ron breathed, rolling over onto his side to make room for Charlie on the single mattress.  
“No secrets,” Charlie agreed, folding himself neatly next to his brother and flinging an arm over his mid-section.  
  
They met in a kiss, gentle on Charlie's behalf and clumsy on Ron's. Their tongues tangled for a moment before Ron moaned and pulled back, nuzzling against his pillow.  
  
“Tired,” he whispered.  
“I know. Just go to sleep. I'm dead on my feet too.”  
  
Ron shot him a grateful smile and lay still; Charlie continued to watch. There were plenty of things he had done with Ron which were wrong, but he always considered the feelings he harboured in his core to be the worst. The feelings which were a mad frenzy of love which, during their separations, kept him going, fuelling him until the next time, when he could top up his reserves and love all over again, sating himself until they could meet up again.  
  
Ron was family, after all. And family didn't disappear. If anything went wrong between them, or they were discovered, Charlie knew he was risking his neck.  
  
Somewhere along the line, though, despite his guilt, he had stopped caring, when the love he felt grew too strong, and Ron was willing to give it back. Ron paid him back in spades.  
  
Every family had secrets, Charlie reasoned.


End file.
